The magnesium sulfate adduct used in accordance with this invention is a well known broad spectrum antimicrobial agent. For example, a well known commercially available form is sold by Olin Chemicals of Stanford, Conn. under the trade name "OMADINE MDS" which is the trihydrate form.
While the magnesium sulfate adduct used in this invention has broad spectrum antimicrobial activity, it lacks the desired activity against Pseudomonas aeruginosa, the microorganism associated with infection that often follows severe burning of the skin.
Examples of additional microorganisms against which it would be desirable to enhance the antimicrobial activity of the pyrithione derivative used in this invention are Staphylococcus aureus and Staphylococcus epidermidis.